Talk:Mystic Corruption
this is interesting.--Life Infusion 23:14, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Mmmh...maybe I'm missing the point, but I don't care for this. Dervishes have so many other great skills, I can't see using this unless you were running a very Condition-heavy build. Plus it's a Mysticism skill so not much use for D secondaries. Arshay Duskbrow 03:01, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Nice for a D/W using a sword, for those who dont want to deal with taking 5 minutes to swing a scythe once.--Coloneh 20:11, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :did i mention that scythes are really slow?--Coloneh 15:20, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::Why would you want bleeding and deep wound for 30 secs? Just reapply if its gonna last that long — Skuld 03:48, 16 November 2006 (CST) :::It saves energy when you're running Armor of Sanctity and Veil of Thorns. With this and an extend enchantments weapon you can get roughly 40 seconds of cripple for 10 energy.Darth Executor 12:05, 28 December 2006 (CST) Ebon Dust Aura would be good with this — Skuld 03:48, 16 November 2006 (CST) Could combo well with Aura of Thorns since AoT is an area effect. If you can hit several individuals (nearby range), the extended duration of the bleeds would probably have a better net effect than what you could re-apply. Consider 8 Earth Prayers (for Mystic Regeneration) and a full +50% from Mystic Corruption. Cast AoT, then use one of the "remove an enchantment" attacks and you have just crippled for 10 seconds and bleed for 15 seconds everyone in the nearby radius.---Milgram 20:33, 1 January 2007 (CST) Use with secondaries It's a shame it is in Mysticism because you could've put it on a ranger/warrior/assassin and lengthen daze, deep wound, or other nasties-- ···» Life Infusion ··· 10:38, 24 December 2006 (CST) :PS daze is why it is on mysticism, also it requires enchantments so it only makes sense to be in mystic'. Aura of Thorns isn't the only good skill with this, theres Veil of Thorns, which can make you kite and use AoS very effectively. Sig of Agony -> Plague Touch = 56 seconds of bleeding also, and then theres Wearying Strike -> Plague Touch which is 22 seconds of weakness +15 seconds of deep wound. there's a slim chance, Headbutt might work with it too. <>Spark 19:26, 16 January 2007 (CST) Interact whit Burning Speed How would this work whit Burning Speed? Will both of the self-applied condition and the AoE burning last longer, or only the AoE burning? 213.84.52.71 14:28, 1 March 2007 (CST) Mmmm, firey goodness mmm I'm thinking D/E with this and AoE burning (Searing Flames) would work quite nice. or D/R with traps! combine with a paragon ally shouting "THEY'RE ON FIRE!!!! OMGZOR!!!" and you could do well, I'd think. Recovery. Pwned. 142.232.8.8 17:45, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Unnatural Signet. Pwned. Play rocks paper scissors all day. - Skakid9090 17:27, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Extend Conditions zomg, you could add 156% to a condition if you had a Mesmer with 16 Inspiration Magic. Which means, if you have the dervish with 12 Fire Magic, GoEP, you could set your opponent on fire for 23 seconds O_o WOH indeed. With Spike Trap, you could have 54 seconds of cripple... Or, you could go with Drunken Blow combos... 28 seconds of Dazed with BHA or Concussion Shot... The possibilities.... --Friend of Chaos 15:10, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :Oh right...Max 30 seconds for each condition... woops...still... --Friend of Chaos 15:13, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::Anet should add a new kind of PvP with no caps on anything. Still 8 skills and the attribute caps, of course. But like, no conditions caps, no attribute boost caps, no speed caps(That could be insane), etc etc. And the PvP would be like.. Battle of the Mists. But everyone would just call it "Retard Fest".--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 01:33, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Mystic Sandstorm? Was thinking of this build earlier, for some AB fun: Earth Prayers: 16 (12+3+1), Mysticism: 12 (10+2), Wind Prayers 9 (8+1) My question is: when Mystic Sandstorm removes all of these enchantments, it causes AoE bleeding, burning, and cripple... would Mystic Corruption extend the duration of those conditions? Would it make a difference how the enchantments were stacked? Tain 14:35, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :Well, according to the note, it would lengthen the effects --Gimmethegepgun 14:38, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::I'm suspicious of the note :P I would expect it to depend on the stack order. I'll do some testing when I get home tonight. Tain 14:44, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Conditions on you does this apply longer conditions on you also such as Signet of Midnight or Signet of Agony? Mgelo21 01:35, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :I think it would, haven't tested though (I'm going from how silencing weapons extend headbutt's self-dazing) -Ezekiel 01:43, 4 July 2007 (CDT) Daggers Id have to say this would be best with daggers. Concidering the variety of conditions and ease of aplication. Combine with the wind prayer guiding hands to counter enemy blocking and you should have some solid dmg and degen. (jagged strike, wild strike, horns of the ox, falling spider, at the verry least) When this enchantment ends... There are so many enchantments that cause a condition as soon as they end. What happens then? Does the enchantment still counts? Thommygun 20:24, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :"When used in conjunction with Mystic Sandstorm and an enchantment that spreads conditions on ending like Aura of Thorns, the conditions are lengthened." :Looks like they still get longer durations even if the enchantments cause a condition on ending Botched edit summary I meant to say "That's a terrible idea- the Dazed from Broad Head Arrow can be easily maintained with high levels of Marksmanship." Silencing bowstring is great too. Also, you would have to be a primary Dervish to use this, which means no expertise, which means 15e BHA. Terrible idea. 20:58, 26 July 2008 (UTC)